The Parent's Room
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Dedicated to MissMurderDoll OH MY SORA lolz . Lucius Malfoy was waiting to properly meet Harry Potter - his son's lover. To his annoyance they are late - what are those sounds coming from his bedroom?


**Warning: SLASH, Lemon, no real plot**

**The Parent's Room**

It was Sunday night. The moon was hiding behind the clouds and the sky was darkening into a depressing shade of black and blue. A cold breeze had been playing throughout the day causing several people to head home early or clatter their teeth shivering. Witches and Wizards walked by many houses and stores but no many passed by Malfoy Manor. Definitely not at night especially since it was only two years after the war.

The Malfoy family had been down in the dumps after only three months. It took about six months to fight their way out of jail, surprisingly with Harry Potter on their side, and two days after where their vaults and belongings were restored for them. After that the family did their best to gain face in the Wizardly world. They supported charities, orphanages, and most of all – their son had gained favor with Harry Potter, savior of the wizardly world. Many people found it ironic that in the end light and dark could get along. After all they are a balance, some finally realized.

Now Harry Potter is a lighter manner. After vanquishing the evil that had left a lasting impression on their minds he became an Auror. Obviously it was the fact a hero could never truly stop being a hero – some thought. Others joked about Harry Potter just wanted more fame – some didn't. For Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter, things were pretty much the same. Owl eyed stares from each and every person when you walk down a wizardly street, flirtatious smiles and lusty eyes trailing him every corner, and nightmares that would plague him the rest of his life.

Except…

…when he slept in Draco Malfoy's arms.

The world truly thought this to be irony.

---

Lucius Malfoy found it odd that his son was late to dinner that he arranged himself. The elder blond had anxiously been waiting to properly meet Harry Potter while muttering a false apology for all the years of terrorizing. Of course it couldn't be from the heart since it was slightly thrilling. He sent a demanding glare to Narcissa who had been tapping her nails every five seconds or so in an impatient manner. She gave Lucius and even gaze. Lucius smiled. This is why he had agreed to marry her. She was strong and wouldn't bend her will even for him. The two gave a startled jump as they a loud crack echoing through their halls. It was obviously their son since no one else could apparate in – unless they were with the young Malfoy.

Now Lucius expected the two to dash in, Draco looking embarrassed for being late and Potter – well he wasn't sure what Potter would do about being late. He and his wife stared at the entrance to the dinner table yet – no one entered. Lucius stood up nodding to his wife who stayed put and walked out into the halls. He walked down lavish halls decorated in gold and Egyptian rugs- tapestry too. He froze when a loud moan was heard. Slowly turning his wide silver eyes to the left once he spotted the door.

He wasn't sure he should be angry because **A. They were late and decided to have intercourse before meeting them, **or **B. They were doing it in his bedroom.**

----

"H-Harry!" The blond gasped. His back arched up from the silk sheeted bed. His blond hair spreaded against the pillow and silver pools were covered by his half closed eyelids. He had long eyelashes curling up slightly. He reached out and clawed at the others back while his pale left hand trailed up in between Harry's shoulder blades and filled itself with black hair. He whimpered as a finger brushed against his puckered entrance. "F-fuck…" He whispered as the finger breached him. The blond wrapped his legs against the others waist and growled. His right hand drew back from the shoulder and tugged at the jeans. "Why is this still on? I thought I told you to take it off."

Harry chuckled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the others. The blond let out a muffled moan as soon that loan finger began working in and out. Harry pulled an inch away and nipped that deliciously plump lower lip. "Patience is a virtue Draco dear." He replied playfully. Draco let out another moan and spreaded his legs apart as a second finger joined the first. Harry slid in his third finger thrusting them wildly in the blond who was moaning and mewling out loudly. His emerald eyes were so dilated that you could have sworn they were pure black. Harry leaned down and took a perk nipple into his mouth. He rolled it with his tongue before sinking his teeth down on it gently. His cock reminded him how painful it was to hear those moans. He released the nipple and began treating the other one pressing open mouth kisses on the small nub. He pulled out his fingers while pressing kisses down the blond's chest. "O-Oh Merlin Harry hurry. Please hurry!" Draco begged. The blond's hand gripping the sheets.

That is what Harry loved about the blond. He can be a sex kitten in bed and a cold hearted bastard outside it. Harry smirked and nipped at a spot right above the naval before skimming his tongue down and dipped in it. Draco's hand in his hair curled into a fist gently tugging on his hair. Harry rolled his eyes as Draco let out a growl. The blond was trying to be dominating while being bottom – well it wasn't unusual. Just not today. Harry shifted sitting on his bum cross legged. He let go of the blond and took his wand out from his pocket. Waving it slightly the jeans and boxers disappeared onto the chair in the corner of the room – folded neatly. He stared at the blond for a second. Draco's breathing was fast and his body was covered in a little bit of sweat. The blond's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight shining in from the sky. He smiled softly and gripped the blond's waist pulling him closer. He glided his hand over before placing it in the blond's back and lifting him up. Draco lazily came up and wrapped his arms around Harry. He wrapped his legs around the raven. "Lift up a bit."

Draco gave Harry a glare for the demanding tone but did it anyways. He bit his lip in anticipation as he heard Harry mutter a spell or two before positioning himself. The blond didn't need to look at Harry to know that he was to press down. So he did and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he slammed down. Harry groaned. "Bad move love…" was all Draco heard before Harry moved. Draco's world was suddenly blurred as he moved up and down on the cock. He moan and screamed every time he went down since Harry thrusted up. The raven would nibble and bit his collarbone and neck every once in a while before laying a smoldering kiss on the blond. Harry would make a small grunt when he felt Draco trying to hold onto Harry's cock with every fiber of his being. He would watch as the blond's body shuddered before come splashed onto their stomachs. He pulled out – still hard and wanting. He pushed the blond back on the bed before he leaned back pressing all his weight onto his palms. He left his legs cross-legged. "Suck me off. We still have to meet your dad."

Draco nodded before crawling on all fours to the raven. Harry thought it was a lovely sight. Draco took the aching cock into his hand and began lapping up the pre-come from the slit like a cat licking milk. He pulled the tip in lightly sucking on it before taking it out and pressing butterfly kisses down the length. His hand began sliding up and down slowly on the dick before his right hand cupped the raven's balls and played with them. Harry let out a moan as the blond began licking his cock like a liquorish candy. Harry's eyes widened as that mouth slid back on taking his length all the way into that pretty little mouth. Harry's hand gripped blond hair. He yelped as Draco scraped his teeth lightly against his cock as a warning. The raven loosened his grip a bit before watching that head bobbing up and down. A finger traced light patterns on his balls before that hand took them and squeezed them lightly. Draco stopped, the cock still in his mouth, and looked up at Harry. The raven gave a suspicious lusty gaze before gasping. Draco purred sending the raven a vibration that had his balls tightening before he let out a small scream. His body trembled as he came into the blond's mouth. Draco swallowed and pulled the cock out of his mouth before lapping up whatever he didn't get. Harry growled and pulled the blond's hair back and just when he was about to kiss the blond with all his might-

"Eh-Hem."

The two head's snapped to the side. Harry flushed and Draco looked like– like the cat got the cream? Draco leaned forward, trying to cover Harry's body since he **is **an insanely possessive Malfoy, and gave his father a coy look.

"Hello Father."

---

Later that night Harry found out they did it in Draco's parents' bedroom.

----

_**This one-shot was for MissMurderDoll. I give her credit for the idea. I don't think it's well written since it was a spur of the moment one but at the moment it's good. I'll edit later since I need to do some homework. **_

_**Now I just got one more one-shot to do. **_

_**Until then – Have a nice evening!! (Don't forget to review –winks-)**_

_**~Rens**_


End file.
